yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Ruler Ha Des (WC4-BP)
This booster pack is available after 10 wins against Level 3 opponent Bandit Keith. The following list might not be complete. Number of confirmed cards in pack so far: 144 Cover Monster * Dark Ruler Ha Des (Rare) Traps * Aqua Chorus * Fatal Abacus (Rare) * Life Absorbing Machine * Burst Breath * Dragon's Rage * Ready for Intercepting * Ring of Destruction Spells * Array of Revealing Light (Rare) * Double Snare * Emergency Provisions * Riryoku * Seal of the Ancients (Rare) * The A. Forces * Reinforcement of the Army * The Warrior Returning Alive * A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon * Dragon's Gunfire * Stamping Destruction * Sword of Dragon's Soul (Rare) Effect Monster * Harpie's Pet Dragon * Cave Dragon * Exiled Force * Skelengel * Skull Knight #2 * Spear Dragon (Rare) * Throwstone Unit * Troop Dragon Fusion Monster * Aqua Dragon * Bracchio-Raidus * Crimson Sunbird * Great Mammoth of Goldfine * Kaiser Dragon * Kwagar Hercules * Man-eating Black Shark * Mystical Sand * Pragtical * Trakadon * Skelgon * Skullbird * Soul Hunter * Vermillion Sparrow Normal Monster * Stone D. * Zoa * 30,000-Year White Turtle * Air Eater * B. Dragon Jungle King * Beautiful Beast Trainer * Bolt Escargot * Boulder Tortoise * Cyber Soldier * Dice Armadillo * Dungeon Worm * Emperor of the Land and Sea * Garvas * Giant Mech-Soldier * Giganto * Luster Dragon (Rare) * Mech Bass * Millennium Golem * Monster Tamer * Monstrous Bird * Neck Hunter * Parrot Dragon * Pendulum Machine * Rainbow Marine Mermaid * Rude Kaiser * Saber Slasher * Sea King Dragon * Sky Dragon * Spirit of the Mountain * Summoned Skull (Rare) * Swordstalker * Tatsunootoshigo * Togex * Turtle Bird * Ushi Oni * Wing Eagle * Alinsection * Anthrosaurus * Aqua Snake * Barrel Lily * Barrel Rock * Bat * Bean Soldier * Behegon * Blocker * Bolt Penguin * Bone Mouse * Boo Koo * Brave Scizzar * Burglar * Corroding Shark * Crazy Fish * Cyber Commander * D. Human * Dancing Elf * Dark Rabbit * Dharma Cannon * Eldeen * Frog the Jam * Fungi of the Musk * Ganigumo * Golgoil * Guardian of the Sea * Ice Water * Invader from Another Dimension * Kamakiriman * Kanikabuto * Kappa Avenger * Kattapillar * Korogashi * Kuwagata Alpha * Laughing Flower * Little D * Lizard Soldier * Magical Ghost * Mechaleon * Minomushi Warrior * Opticlops (Rare) * Oscillo Hero * Pot the Trick * Prisman * Sea Kamen * Shovel Crusher * Stone Ghost * The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave * The Wandering Doomed * Toon Alligator * Turtle Raccoon * Turu-Purun * Vorse Raider (Rare) * Warrior Dai Grepher * Water Girl * Water Magician * Waterdragon Fairy * White Dolphin * Wilmee * Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #2 * Wow Warrior * Wretched Ghost of the Attic * Yaiba Robo * Yormungarde * Zarigun Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2004 sets